


Submit to Pleasure

by SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope/pseuds/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Sadiq each discover fanfiction, and as their imaginations and desire for each other grows, they exchange messages and comments on each other fanfiction accounts. Will they fall for each other, or is it all just lust? Human names used at times, strong language. And I apologize greatly for any butchering of a language, google translate can only do so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Francis submitted the newest chapter to his fanfiction account, feeling more than proud of himself. As time had advanced, a lot of tension between nations seemed to dissipate, especially as the world fell into yet another world wide recession. So, everyone was busy trying to get their country back on its feet. With his free time, Francis had taken up writing fanfiction.

Besides, it was an easy way to write out his fantasies without having to worry about being judged. At a larger world meeting a bit of a while back, he'd gazed around at the attendees, and couldn't help but notice the tall, deliciously dark Turkish man. There weren't many people out there that he'd allow to top him, but oh how he'd submit to him in a heartbeat.

The most interesting part of his recent fascination is that France had found it hard to approach the other. Something like this never normally happened to him. He always knew what to say, always knew how to get someone into his bed. But not this time. Just looking at the man was enough to make his mouth run dry and cause his pants to become unbearably tight.

He'd noticed Japan's people had created an oddly accurate anime based on the nations and their history and relationships. That was how he's discovered fanfiction. In short time his writings had gained a fair number of followers. People apparently got off on his writing. If only they could really see what went on inside his skull. He'd used almost all of his fantasies. There many between him and his friends, a couple between him and his dear Matthieu, etc. His newest, and most explicit one, was between him and his new Turkish dream. Oh how he wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

In his home in his own country, Sadiq had heard of the site from Japan and Greece. Of course, he'd chosen to ignore their chatter about it. For all he knew, it could have been a porn site, knowing them. So he didn't really want to know. Of course, curiosity finally caught up and he turned to Gupta to show him the site. In doing so, the Egyptian had also created the older nation an account, should he at least wish to comment on stories.

"Writers like getting reviews, or comments. But if it's going to be negative, try and make it constructive. No need to start up any real drama on here, okay?" he warned him.

Sadiq grunted his response, finally indulging in his curiosity and exploring the section the younger male had suggested. He found himself spending many hours reading ones that ranged from cute and lighthearted to dark and deep. And then, there were the, well, rather much more interesting ones. In his opinion, it felt to him many were written by virgins, or those who only deluded in their fantasies.

He stopped for a while, bored of feeble attempts at sex scenes. He was a man with very high standards. Surely someone know what they were writing about on this site! He ate and showered before heading back to his laptop on his bed. He'd give it one last try before turning in for the night. It was then that he saw that read as a 'pairing' supposedly between him and France. 'How odd...though I guess it wouldn't hurt to look...' he thought as he selected it and adjusted to read more comfortably. He soon found himself sucked into the story, feeling as though he were at least witnessing it, if not actually experiencing it. It was well written, the sex so explicit and kinky, he could feel himself stirring to the images his mind provided to accompany the text.

Absently, he reached down, stroking the already half-hard length. He hissed softly at the feel of his calloused hand on the sensitive skin, but refused to let it distract him from the story before him. That is, until his imagination took full control, giving him a delicious image of the blond Frenchman. He was cuffed to the bed, ball gag securely in place in his mouth. He lay spread on his bed, legs far apart and showing the vibrator deep inside his ass, humming noisily. A nice cock ring held him there at the edge without allowing him the pleasure of release, and silver glinted off his chest, drawing the eyes up briefly to see the small clamps there.

Blue eyes stared at him lustfully, whimpers and keening moans muffled as they escaped the blond, begging man. He removed the gag, only to be greeted with hearing Francis beg for him to fuck him long and hard, to claim him and make him his.

He stroked himself more firmly to the image burned in his mind, his breathing growing ragged. He hadn't been hard quite like this since back when a certain young Greecian was growing up in his home and puberty had struck. A low, gutteral growl rumbled from him as he finally came. His brows furrowed in a frown, cleaning the mess with some tissues before making a comment on the short but definitely effective story. Being the blunt man he was, he went ahead and told him how exactly it had affected him. Making sure to keep his browser open to the author's page, he set his computer off to the side as he lay in his bed. Sleep claimed him soon, and swept him off to more delicious dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis logged in early the next morning, eager to see what people had thought of his newest creation. He saw he already had some reviews as he'd expected. Most were the basic, standard 'sexy' and 'more!' A new penname stood out that he didn't recognize. XxTurkish-DelightxX left a very detailed, lengthy review of how much it had turned him on. All the blond man could do was stare at the screen at first. He felt flattered. His heart fluttered slightly. This was the kind of response he was certain he'd never get.

A smile on his face, he continued on to check the rest of his stories, seeing a few also had reviews from this mysterious reviewer. XxTurkish-DelightxX had complimented him on his ability to write out such vivid imagery for these sexual fantasies. Whoever this person was, Francis appreciated the well-thought out and constructive comments. The smile remained in place as he went about his daily wake-up routine. Showering, eating, straightening things up around the house.

He stopped just inside his door, feeling something had to be missing. He shrugged, about to go sit and write some more, when thoughts of the Turkish man caused a lower part of him to twitch. He gasped, then chuckled softly to himself. "That's right...I knew something seemed amiss..." He shook his head, his hand sliding down into his low-slung pants. "I must be getting old to forget something like this..." he murmured, stroking himself lightly.

It wasn't long before he was leaning against the wall, panting the Turkish nation's name as he imagined him being the one to pleasure him. Two fingers teased his prostate while his other hand was wrapped tightly around his length, stroking himself roughly. "Mon Dieu...alors putain de bon..." he moaned, dragging his thumbnail over his slit, pulling a hoarse cry from his throat. "Plus...s'il vous plaît...Sadiq..." he rocked back hard against his fingers, wanting to cum so bad. "Je suis si proche..." he panted out, before finally exploding over his hand and stomach with a final cry of the man's name. Knees finally gave out and he slid to the floor, panting heavily and only wanting Turkey all the more now. He chuckled softly to himself. "I really have lost my mind..."


	4. Chapter 4

Turkey swore softly, standing and walking away from his laptop, already having a fourth aching erection. All from this Nation~Salope, who surely was one hell of a writer. "I haven't had to deal with being this horny in quite some time. I only wonder why that odd Frenchman won't leave my thoughts..." he trailed off, already reaching down to stroke himself. He shook his head sharply and forced his hand away, panting softly with the effort to regain control over his body.

He just needed to fuck someone already. That's what it was. He gave in to compulsion, going back to his computer to message the writer. He had to tell him how he'd affected him, and how crazy he was going with insatiable desire. Sadiq smirked as he sent it, and soon went to go and create his own stories. And of course, what better material than the recent fantasies between him and France? Of course he wrote some others based on actual past experiences with others, such as Heracles and Gupta.

As he submitted them he couldn't help but wonder if Nation~Salope would get curious and read his own kinky writings, but he laughed to himself as he shook his head. Something like that and where his mind was trying to take it only happened in fantasy worlds. Things like that just didn't happen in real life.

The Turkish man flopped onto his back on his bed, growling softly as he finally gave in to desire and began to stroke himself. He couldn't stand the ache that had started to seem almost permanent any more. It had been a couple months by now since he'd first discovered Nation~Salope's writing, and he'd quickly become addicted. He'd read all his work a good number of times over. Each time was still as potent and influential to his libido as the first time.

His hand twisted sharply as he reached the tip, dragging the rough skin of his palm over his slit. He groaned as he gripped the base of his cock rightly, halting his chances of cumming just yet as stroked himself faster. He tightened his grip, his mind swimming as he once again envisioned Francis splayed beneath him, begging endlessly for him to fuck him harder and deeper.

He released the base of his erection quickly, groaning deeply as he came, panting softly. He didn't have any other choice. His hand just wasn't enough anymore to truly satisfy him. He needed to feel that pretty French skin against him, needed to know what it felt like to be buried deep inside the passionate blond. He was going to make France his. A smirk crossed his face as he sat up, looking at his laptop screen. For once, he couldn't wait for the next world conference meeting; one neither him nor France would be really present to pay attention to.


	5. Chapter 5

'Angleterre a dû me maudit...'

This thought repeatedly passed through his mind when France found himself one of the earliest to the world meeting and the only one who came for the longest was Turkey. His eyes remained glued to the blond nation, sitting first across from him, then smirking suddenly. He moved over to right next to him, it only looking he may have just arrived as well.

Francis swallowed the lump in his throat developed in his throat. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, the other man appearing his usual confident self, the smallest of smirks at the corner of his lips. Damn those lips. Damn Turkey. Why did things have to be unfair like this? He faced away from him, fighting the arousal he could sense starting to spike.

Turkey slid into his chair before subtly moving it closer to France. The blond's breath picked up slightly. Its okay, he told himself. 'I used a new set of scents, and he probably just caught them. Everyone knows he's good at things like that. Wait...is th-' His own thought process was cut off as he hurried to stifle the small noise that escaped his throat. He glanced down, and felt his body instantly respond, as Turkey had moved close enough that his hand easily reached between Francis's legs.

He whimpered as the hand began to rub at him through his clothes, and shivered as he felt teeth tease at his ear. He attempted to open his mouth to ask him what suddenly had him so interested, but was cut off with a husky, Turkish growl, "Seni istiyorum. Şimdi." He gasped, the lust in his voice and his sudden increase of pressure on his cock helping him to translate the essential message. "Just...not here...Sadiq..." He murmured, hoping to convince the other to at least move from where the other nations were to be gathering.

"Sonra diyelim lanet gidin."

The large tan man pulled France to his feet, kissing him hard. Their teeth clacked together hard, but neither cared as the paler man clung to other as he was lifted. His legs wrapped around Sadiq's hips to keep him up, using the opportunity to teasingly grind against him as he attempted to locate an empty room. The actions earned him a sharp slap to his ass, driving a yelp from him and causing his hips to buck hard into Turkey's. He heard the man swear again as he finally reached another door, entering it and locking it quickly.

France took that moment to hop down, and saving Turkey the effort later, shucked his clothing as he went over to the large table in the center. He swayed his hips intentionally, wanting other to snap and just take him hard. He didn't want to feel this damn horny anymore. Fuck how he wanted to be fucked by him.

Sadiq's eyes followed his perfect ass to the table, feeling a shudder run through him. He felt proud of his restraint so far. He smiled, putting on a more calm demeanor as he strode over. He saw France's purple orbs widen as he realized just how in control Turkey was.

Francis trailed his eyes down the other's body, then grinned softly. He made his way back over to Turkey on his hands and knees. The sight appeared to cause the other to grow more aroused, if that groan and clench of his jaw any indication. France's hands reached beneath Turkey's formal outer robes, knowing there were a pair of pants under there. He gave a slight look up to the dark man, one that must have conveyed his thoughts as next thing he knew, the layers of clothing he'd just moved were now simply removed and tossed to the side.

He smirked softly as he popped the button on the other's jeans, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. His hands reached up and slowly pulled the material off the other. He bit onto his lip to stifle a wanton moan as he saw that Turkey really had prepared for this today, and wore no underwear beneath. He reached in front of him, licking teasingly at the head of the cock that had become the center of his dreams.

A sharp inhale could be heard, and as Francis began to suck on the hardened flesh, dark hands buried into his soft blond hair. The European deep-throated the other quickly. He then remained there, just sucking on the hard cock. It took a few moments before the other man understood what he was doing, and began to thrust into France's mouth, panting at the hot, wet sensation. He'd heard that France didn't seem to have any gag reflex, but he was pretty certain they were false, or that the idiot had found a way to practice. But feeling his throat around the tip of him told him otherwise, knowing if he had it wouldn't be quite so snug back there. He himself had fucked enough people to know that.

After a few he pulled France off his cock and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the shorter male's tongue. He stepped back to kick off the last of his own clothes. He climbed back on the table to France, who'd back himself up on it more and and lay back, legs spread wide. Turkey could see an open bottle of lube and Francis's slender fingers sliding into his entrance, aiming to prepare himself for Sadiq.

He pull his fingers away from the other and has him get onto his knees. He leaned kissed down the pale back at arched under his touch. His hands massaged the pale ass before him, his thumbs exposing the tight puckered hole. He groaned softly, working his tongue deep into the other. He wanted the table to be nothing but covered in cum. Especially Francis's.

The blond squirmed, finding himself moaning wantonly as the wet muscle worked his entrance. He panted softly as it removed itself, and moaned louder as two larger fingers pressed into him, pressing back against them. "Baise-moi fort, Sadiq." Was the whine that he let out. He remembered the phrase from the writing's he read, and growled softly.

The tan nation pulled away, coating his cock in lube before pressing quickly into France. The other gave a soft cry of the Turkish man's name. Turkey wasted no time in thrusting deep in and out of the other, moaning lowly. His hands gripped his hips tightly, thrusting harder and deeper into the other. France's head rested on one forearm as his other hand reached down, stroking his straining cock.

The blond was already so close, but he didn't want to cum just yet, knowing there was no way the other man was close yet. A growl of, "Sen git, ben yine de seninle yapılıyor çok uzak." had the blond crying out as he lost his control and came all over the surface beneath him. The lustful moans that escaped him were nearly endless as he felt a larger, calloused hand wrap around his cock. All of Francis's nerves were on overload at all the sensations that raced through him. Already he was hardening in his hand, something France hadn't thought could be done so easily.

As Turkey worked him over and moved in and out of him, he felt his own climax coming with the other's second. His hips snapped forward, thrusting hard, deep, and fast into the tight ass. The other's lusty moans spurred him on, and he left dark marks long his neck and body, his claim on the other now obvious. They came together, coating the table in more sticky fluids. Sadiq shifted them now, laying back and bringing France into his lap.

The blond straddled his hips, letting his ass teasing at the cock beneath him. He finally lowered himself onto it, a high whine escaping him as he was suddenly fuller, his weight pulling him down onto the length. He moved himself over the other, all his faces in view for Turkey now.

Damn, no one should look that fucking good. It was not possible for someone to be that sexy while riding his cock. Yet it appeared as if he were deflowering an angel. The thought only caused his cock to throb in the other, both emitting sounds of pleasure. Every time France came down on him he'd grind the other inside him, crying out as the tip ground against his prostate. He let Francis touch himself as he moved over him, enjoying the view and tight friction too much to care about anything else.

His head went back, feeling his next load erupt up into the other male sooner than he expected. His name escaped in a low groan, and France soon came hard over their stomachs. It was his turn to swear as his cock was grabbed before it could fully softly and whimpered. It was almost painfully sensitive as he watched Turkey through his lashes. He pulled off of his cock and lay back on the table, his legs spread and hips raised invitingly for him. He could sense it in the other, and wanted one more hard round between them before they both gave in to exhaustion.

Sadiq moved forward, positioning himself between his legs and pushing into him one last time. Both shuddered, sensitive to the point of being sore, but neither wanting to lose a single moment entwined with the other. Pale legs wrapped around tan hips, pulling him in deeper as they moved together. Pale hands scratched deep trails in the other's shoulders and and back, spurring his lover on to fuck him harder and deeper. All tenderness was gone as they bit and scratched at each other.

Grunting, growls, and varying moans escaped them as they moved almost desperately against each other. Sadiq's cock throbbed inside France, signalling he was close when suddenly France came with a cry of the other's name. His muscles gripped the darker man's length tightly, and milked him dry as he came with a low growl. They moved slightly, riding out their last climax before he pulled out and collapsed next to the other.

Both lay there panting, feeling more sexually gratified than they could remember being in a very long time. Francis pulled himself up of Sadiq, lips meeting his own as they kissed deeply, tongues wrestling together. The kiss doesn't last long as they pull away, still panting as they both came down off the high.

The blond then smirked up at the brunet, tracing his chest with a finger. "So Sadiq, why the sudden interest?"


End file.
